


It's Not Like Now Is Perfect

by Rjslpets



Series: Rjslpets MCU Drabbles [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble, Gen, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, accords, actually talking, based on another fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rjslpets/pseuds/Rjslpets
Summary: Wrote this based on one of Kizmet's stories. Another possible discussion on the Accords - an actual discussion





	It's Not Like Now Is Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kizmet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizmet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Down with Registration, Down with the DMV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624757) by [Kizmet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizmet/pseuds/Kizmet). 



> I have Rhodey say the last point because he has the most experience at leading combat missions and is in position to comment on someone else's leadership.
> 
> I also stand by my contention that Rhodes as an active member of the US military was not involved in any mission that had the Avengers wandering over borders without permission.

“Steve, if you don’t want to be under the Accords, you can just stop being an Avenger.” Pointed out Rhodey.

“I have to help people! I just can’t watch a situation go bad and not jump in!” was the ringing response.

“You could become a firefighter, join an international search and rescue organization or NGO that helps people in disasters?” suggested Vision

“Well, all those people are registered. I mean, if you’re in one of those organizations, they have to have your name and qualifications and stuff like that. So, it isn’t really different.” Wilson replies.

“Do you have a problem with those requirements?” Vision asked in a calm reasonable tone.

“Well…no.” Wilson concedes

“So, you think that only superpowered individuals should not be registered or have qualifications?” Vision continued to pursue his inquiry.

“It’s not the same.” Steve replied

“I don’t see the difference. If there is a disaster and international search and rescue groups respond, they need to be staffed by people who are qualified to do the work and listen to the existing government who is directing the activities. The Accords want to bring the same framework to superheroes.” Vision pointed out

“But we don’t need that! And what if they stop us?” Steve replied

“What if they don’t? What if working with the UN makes us more efficient? They probably know about issues long before we do, and it would be nice to be able to help in humanitarian disasters, like earthquakes and floods.” Tony jumped in

Surprising everyone, Wanda chimed in, “I would like to help in those types of situations. Ones that we rescue people. If the Accords can have us do that, I would sign.” The idea of not having to fight and risk killing people would be a real relief.

“We don’t know whether the Accords will make things better or worse. And we have no evidence either way at this point. Tony and I have been through the documents and we think we can work with what is there. Is it perfect? No. But the situation in Lagos makes it pretty clear that the way we’re operating now isn’t perfect either. Pragmatically, I vote that we try the Accords and see what happens.” Natasha put her opinion forward.

“But what if they…” Steve started

Rhodes interrupted him, “Natasha is right. This group has not done well in reducing civilian deaths in the last couple of years, so we have no grounds for believing the Accords will make that worse. And, Steve, you’re spending a lot of time here considering how badly this can go. I would be more sympathetic if I saw you doing that before the missions that you’ve led in the last few years.”


End file.
